My Valentine
by tidus4yuna
Summary: Tidus is the school geek constantly bullied by Seymour, who is after Yuna. Tidus cant take the bullying anymore and grows a backbone. Will Yuna be Tidus's valentine, or will Seymour claim her as his prize!
1. Default Chapter

Yeay! I finished my first chapter of my NEW STORY! I have to thank Jennifer for being my beta reader for this story! She is like the best one ever!

I hope you all like it!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only this sandwhich)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

Stringy

Tidus sat in class, he had been in history for what seemed forever. Why did they teach who defeated Sin and brought the eternal calm. Everyone already knew, High Summoner Braska. The only thing that stuck in Tidus's head about Braska was his daughter. Yuna Summers, the most perfect girl in the school. Tidus thought about how her mahogany hair gently swayed in the wind, and how her perfectly shaped lips parted when she laughed with her heavenly voice. Tidus continued to think about how perfect she was until a ruler being flung at his head interrupted him.

"Ow!" Tidus exclaimed turning to see Seymour. Seymour was one of the jocks. His long blue hair was flipped back as he laughed with his pale blue, thin lips. To his side there was Dona. Dona was one of the school sluts. Her dark brown hair was thin and wispy; her equally dark skin reminded him of his guitar.

Tidus was an accomplished guitarist; he performed regularly at the Zanarkand Theatre. He wished one day he could break free from school and just live with his band, 'The Truth'. His band played gigs at the local coffee shops.

Tidus could never figure out why he wasn't popular. He had the looks, he had the talent, but nobody would talk to him. Unless they were calling him 'Stringy'.

"Tidus!" The teacher screamed slapping her ruler onto his desk waking him up from his daydream.

"Y-yes Miss" Tidus stuttered looking at the now cooling Teacher.

"Tidus? Who was the last person to defeat Sin?" The teacher cooed leaning closer to Tidus's blushing face.

"High Summoner Braska" Tidus replied calming down because of the obvious question.

"Correct, but it doesn't matter because you still get a detention for not paying attention!" She screamed storming towards the board. Tidus heard the familiar laughs and sent them the dirtiest look he could muster. Tidus was lucky that Seymour and Dona were the only ones from their group in his class.

The bell rang and Tidus began to pack his books away, he stood up only to be pushed back down into the desk by a laughing Seymour.

"You're pathetic Stringy," Seymour said walking out with Dona clinging onto his arm. Tidus sent a glare to the teacher that had witnessed it and done nothing; she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to writing on the board.

"Cold hearted bitch" Tidus muttered to himself walking out of the classroom. Tidus continued down the hall where he sharply turned the corner knocking someone over.

"I'm so sorry," Tidus said looking down trying to pick up his books. The girl bent down and reached for her bright pink note book, Tidus put his hand on it as she reached out and put her hand on his. She quickly withdrew and turned a light shade of red.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The voice said, Tidus blushed and looked up. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up at her; she smiled showing her pearly white teeth and tilted her head to the side letting a few brown locks slip down her silky cheeks.

"N-no its mine" Tidus said standing up, he scratched the back of his head and let out a small laugh.

"Are you new?" Yuna asked, Tidus bit his bottom lip and looked down.

"Been here all my life" Tidus said looking back up at a very confused Yuna.

"Strange…oh well I have to go, I have Geography. I'll see you around" Yuna paused as she looked at him and put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Tidus" He said giving her a smile showing his own pearly white teeth.

"Goodbye, Tidus then" Yuna said walking down the corridor only stopping once to give him a small wave.

"Goodbye Yuna" Tidus whispered watching her walk away. Tidus just turned around and slapped himself, 'I couldn't have just spoken to her. It's all a dream' Tidus thought to himself still slapping his face.

"Where are you supposed to be!" A voice said, Tidus looked up and became face to face with their principal Sir Auron. Tidus knew him from years ago when he was one of Braska's guardians.

"In class Sir" Tidus said looking at the ground, Auron just pointed down the hallway and Tidus started to run.

"What do I have?" Tidus muttered to himself looking down at his scrawny timetable.

"English" Tidus whispered, he ran past where he saw Yuna and bolted up the stairs. Tidus approached the door puffing and holding his chest.

"I'm so sorry sir, never happe…" Tidus was cut off by a firm point to a nearby chair, and a death glare.

"Hey Wakka" Tidus said giving his orange haired friend a high five.

"Hey Tidus" Wakka replied giving him a toothy grin.

Tidus put his head in his hands getting ready for a nice nap.

"Yuna…" he whispered before falling asleep. Tidus was awoken by a sharp jab in the side.

"Class is finished ya," Wakka said getting up from his seat.

"Oh, thanks" Tidus said in the middle of a yawn. The two boys walked out of class and outside the school where Tidus got into his Mercedes and Wakka onto his motorbike.

"Bye Wakka" Tidus shouted letting his arm rest on the window frame of the car door. Tidus started the car and headed down the first street on the right, he pulled up at an intersection as a motorbike pulled up next to him and revved its motor. Tidus turned his head and gave a grin to the masked rider; by its body shape he could tell it was a girl. Tidus quickly turned his head back to the road and waited for the light to go green.

"Wooohooo!" Tidus yelled flooring it down the hill of his street; he looked to his side and realized that the biker was actually over taking him. His mouth dropped as the bike over took him and pulled up in front of his house. Tidus slowed down and parked next to the bike. He got up and walked up to the now standing biker.

"Hey, I live here you know" Tidus said pointing to the mansion behind him.

"Well I live here" She replied pointing to the bigger mansion next door.

"Wow!" Tidus exclaimed as he scanned the mansion. The biker took her helmet off revealing a young girl maybe seventeen with blonde hair. She took her jacket off and revealed an orange mini top and short shorts.

"My name is Rikku, nice to meet you," She said extending her hand. Tidus took it and gave it a firm shake, he then locked his car and let out a yawn.

"Hey, you wanna come over? My cousin is coming home soon and she is really nice! Rikku said jumping up and down. Tidus was overwhelmed by this young girl's energy.

"Uhh… sure" Tidus replied following the now skipping Rikku into the golden gates of the establishment. He followed the young girl down a paved path where you could drive your car and to a big double door; there were two tall pylons either side. Tidus watched as Rikku took a key out and stuck it into a crack of a pylon. He watched as the doors opened revealing a grand staircase with a red carpet and golden banisters.

"Come on!" Rikku said pulling Tidus up the stairs, she led him into a big room.

'This is our room, there are fifty other guestrooms, but I don't like sleeping alone in a room," Rikku said. She didn't look one bit ashamed of it and jumped on one of the four poster beds. Tidus walked around the room, it was a typical girl's room. It smelt of watermelon and had various bottles of perfumes lined up on a table/mirror.

"Ooh come look at my cupboard!" Rikku said tugging on the poor boys arm. Tidus's jaw dropped as he walked into a room dedicated to shoes and clothes; there were so many skimpy outfits that were so small he wondered how she got into them. He looked down at row after row of stilettos and ug boots and even a couple cowboy boots. They walked out of the 'cupboard' and back into the over sized room.

"So what do you want to do?" Rikku asked tilting her head to the side in thought.

"Whatever you want to do," Tidus said, he gave her a shrug and pointed at a picture frame with her and some other guy.

"Who's this?" Tidus said picking it up and looking at the teenager in the picture.

"That is Gippal!" Rikku said taking the frame and kissing the photo.

"He is my boyfriend back at home," Rikku said letting out a sigh. Tidus felt bad for asking because he obviously made her feel uncomfortable.

Rikku looked outside and her face lit up, there was a red Ferrari driving down the winding cement path.

"Oh my cousin is here!" Rikku said running downstairs three steps at a time.

"Wait for me!" Tidus yelled desperately trying to catch up with Rikku. He heard the door open and his jaw dropped as she walked in. It was her, Yuna. Tidus stepped forward and gave her a slight smile, he would have seen her reaction if it weren't for Rikku flying through the air and hugging Yuna.

"Oh I missed you Yunie!" Rikku said letting a couple of tears slip down her face.

"When did you get here?" Yuna asked wiping her own tears away.

"Well they moved me into your room while you were at school. I pretty much rode around all day" Rikku said, she then pointed at Tidus and gave Yuna a wink. "Then I found this one," She added. Yuna laughed and gave him a wave and a smile, Tidus smiled back and silently screamed in joy.

"Hi Tidus" Yuna said walking over; Tidus was in a trance as she slowly walked towards him. Yuna wasn't like the other girls in her group; she had never had a boyfriend and, apparently, had never been kissed.

"Hi Yuna" Tidus replied hiding his blush. "How was geography?" Tidus asked mentally kicking himself for being so lame.

"It was okay, how were your last classes?" Yuna replied with sweet smile.

"Pretty boring" Tidus said finally calming down. Rikku gave him a wink from behind Yuna and a thumbs up. Tidus just rolled his eyes at Rikku and followed Yuna up the stairs.

"She is pretty good huh?" Rikku whispered to Tidus as Yuna walked ahead.

"Yeah" Tidus said not realizing what he had said. He gave Rikku a pleading look and she pretended to lock her lips with a key and throw it away.

"C'mon I want to go swimming!" Yuna said running into her room.

"You should go home and get changed, we will meet you outside in ten," Rikku said walking into the room. Tidus sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Isn't he a cutie!" Rikku exclaimed fanning herself with her hand.

"He's nice," Yuna said, putting on a pale blue with red polka dots bikini.

"Aww come on Yuna! He is more than nice. His sexy blonde hair, deep blue eyes. Yevon Yunie! A girl could get lost in those eyes," Rikku said lying on the bed.

"If you like him so much then go out with him!" Yuna teased pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Yunie I have Gippal, but you don't have a boyfriend. You should defiantly flirt a little bit with him," Rikku said adding a wink. Rikku got up and gave Yuna puppy dog eyes.

"Just a little then" Yuna said trying to get Rikku to shut up.

"Yay!" Rikku screamed jumping up into the air.

Tidus walked back out of his house, he was wearing black board shorts, and had a towel draped over his shoulder. He wasn't wearing a shirt and it showed how he worked out everyday. He slowly turned the corner and walked out of his drive and into Yuna's. He whistled to himself a short guitar piece that he had written before.

He walked up to their door and knocked twice.

"Hiya!" Rikku said, ripping the door open to see a very shocked Tidus.

"Hey" he replied walking forward and inside.

"Yunie! Hurry up" Rikku called getting impatient. Just on cue Yuna's door opened, and Tidus's mouth dropped as he saw her sexy rating go up ten points now at twenty million out of ten. Her perfectly curved hips shook slightly side to side as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing big black sunnies hiding her beautifully unique eyes. Tidus had never seen them up close but he had heard they are the prettiest things you will ever see.

"You look…stunning" Tidus whispered making a blush sweep over Yuna's face.

"You look nice too" Yuna replied linking arms with Tidus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's done! I would like to thank Jennifer, from Scotland. She is my better reader for My Valentine you see. I owe you one!

SO did people like muh new story

Depending if I get any reviews I will continue this story! And I hope I do cause I think you might want to know why it is called My Valentine!


	2. Emotions

OMG can you believe it… I'm updating…. For those who don't know me… Ive been around for a while but I have been too busy to update.

I'm SORRY GUYS PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

(disclaimer: I do not own these characters…. Only this brown lollypop…. Mmm….)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

Tidus' head was about to blow. Yuna was his next door neighbor and he was currently being escorted by Yuna around her house.

"It's just through here," Yuna said opening a clear door to an outside area. Tidus' jaw dropped as they walked past the stables to a massive heated pool.

"Hiya guys!" Rikku said popping up from under the water. Tidus and Yuna jumped and looked at each other several times.

"But wasn't she..." Tidus started pointing at the now floating Yuna.

"Like right behind us" Yuna finished, they just laughed and put their towels down on a couple of beach chairs.

"Shutup and get in here!" Rikku screamed splashing water on the two teens. Yuna stepped forward and curled her toes over the edge as she looked down at the crystal clear pool.

"Shall we?" Tidus, said stepping forward praying for an answer.

"Yes." Yuna, said, she gave him a nod and took his hand. Her warm fingers entwined with his sending chills up his spine. They watched as Rikku walked up the steps and over to the side. Yuna led him over to the stairs where they began to descend.

"I-I like your bikini." Tidus stuttered not taking his eyes off her.

"Thank you..." Yuna replied letting a blush spread across her face. Tidus smiled as he stepped down another step, the water came up to his hips, which were showing over his boardshorts. He took her by the waist and moved her into the water, he blushed as her smooth hands stroked his back. She traced her fingers through the muscle grooves taking in every feature.

"Hey you two! Lets play a game!" Rikku chirped taking Tidus out of his heaven. Yuna gave Tidus a smile and took his hand wading through the warm depths.

"C'mon I'm bored" Rikku squealed getting a big ball from the side of the pool.

"Rikku?" Tidus said giving her a raised eyebrow. Rikku smiled sheepishly and gave him a shrug.

"Volleyball?" Yuna asked still blushing from Tidus' touch.

"Nup, Blitzvolley" Rikku said, she giggled at the two puzzled faces.

"It's Blitz cross Volley ball. In the middle there is a net dividing the two separate areas. So that's like volley ball, but, you have to kick the ball over the net" Rikku said assembling the net.

"You have a lot of spare time, don't you?" Tidus said laughing at the idea. Rikku frowned and started to swim over to her side of the net.

"You're on my team Yunie" Rikku said grabbing and pulling Yuna over.

"What about me?" Tidus said watching Yuna get pulled away from him.

"You're a guy, you don't need us girls to help you" Rikku replied sending him a wink. Tidus just chuckled and picked up the ball.

"My serve!" Tidus yelled kicking the ball in the air. Yuna and Rikku watched as the young man jumped and started to spin sending the ball flying over the net and straight through the metal gate surrounding the pool. Tidus's face turned a ghostly pale as Yuna slowly turned her head twitching slightly.

"THAT WAS SOLID STEEL!" Yuna screamed slowly wading over the cowering Tidus.

"I'm really sorry Yuna" Tidus said backing deeper into the water. Yuna reached out and touched his arm, he quivered at her touch but felt a strange warmth he has never felt in his life.

"Do you work out?" Yuna asked tracing the muscles on his stomach.

"Well…. Umm… sometimes" Tidus said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend" Yuna whispered slowly stepping closer.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Rikku screamed putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"Are we going to play or not" Rikku yelled adjusting her bikini.

"Actually, I have to go" Tidus said, his heart sunk as Yuna lifted her hand of his chest.

"Oh… well i'll see you tomorrow at school" Yuna said leaning over and pecking his cheek. He blushed a deep crimson and slowly got out of the pool.

"Bye Yuna, bye Rikku" Tidus said sending them a large grin.

"Bye Tidus" Yuna mouthed, Tidus sent her a wink and quickly turned around and started walking.

"Oooo Yunie" Rikku cooed playing with her silky chestnut hair.

"Rikku don't" Yuna cried as Rikku started to plait it.

"I reckon someone has a crush!" Rikku screamed, bouncing up and down with joy. Yuna blushed and looked away.

"NO WAY!" Rikku screamed dropping Yuna's hair.

"He is just… I don't know..." Yuna whispered floating on the top of the water. She let out a deep sigh and looked up at the clouds.

'Tidus' Yuna thought, she quickly dived under the water trying to get the images of his face out of her head. Yuna smiled as she remembered his cute smile when she gave him that small sign of affection.

Yuna sighed and rose to the surface, she felt the cool water slowly drain down her face as she rose to the surface.

"Hey! Yunie come here" Rikku yelled grabbing Yuna's arm and tugging her over to the side of the pool.

"Rikku, if you want to show me how much your bust has improved again. I don't want to know" Yuna said with a sly smile. Rikku stopped pulling Yuna, she blinked a couple of times and looked down at her chest.

"You think?" Rikku asked looking at her chest. Yuna rolled her eyes and started to walk up the stairs leading out of the pool.

"YUNA!" Rikku screamed, Yuna cringed at her unusually high pitched voice and turned around.

"I have something to show you remember!" Rikku said pouting and running up the stairs of the pool.

"Yes I didn't forget" Yuna muttered to herself, Rikku led Yuna around the side of the pool and into the small hut beside the pool.

"So what do you want to show me?" Yuna said crossing her arms and leaning back into the wall.

"Well…. I think I like Tidus" Rikku whispered biting her bottom lip.

"YOU WHAT!" Yuna screamed jumping in front of Rikku's face.

"It's not like you care, I mean with all that teasing you did. A guy catches onto that kind of stuff sooner or later" Rikku said holding her ground.

"I DID NOT TEASE HIM!" Yuna screamed going red with fury.

"DID YOU EVER THINK I MIGHT LIKE HIM!" Yuna added, she ran out of the hut and around the side of the mansion. She hunched in a small ball and began to let hot tears slid freely down her face. Yuna sat under the small tree and looked up at the pale blue sky…

'I did not tease him' Yuna thought, she sighed and layed back against the tree. She let out a content sigh as she felt a warm breeze pass her face leaving a tingly feeling that spread over her body.

"I didn't…" Yuna whispered as she fell into a deep slumber.

Tidus sat on his balcony with his old acoustic guitar. He played a soft melody as he watched the clouds shift in the sky..

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven

And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed

With a word she can get what she came for

Woe oh oh oh oh oh

And she's buying a stairway to heaven

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure

And you know sometimes words have two meanings

In the tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving

Woe oh oh oh oh oh

And she's buying a stairway to heaven

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west

And my spirit is crying for leaving

In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees

And the voices of those who stand looking

Woe oh oh oh oh oh

And she's buying a stairway to heaven

And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune

Then the piper will lead us to reason

And a new day will dawn for those who stand long

And the forest will echo with laughter

And it makes me wonder

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow

Don't be alarmed now

It's just a spring clean for the May Queen

Yes there are two paths you can go by

but in the long run

There's still time to change the road you're on

Your head is humming and it won't go because you don't know

The piper's calling you to join him

Dear lady can't you hear the wind blow and did you know

Your stairway lies on the whispering wind

And as we wind on down the road

Our shadows taller than our souls

There walks a lady we all know

Who shines white light and wants to show

How everything still turns to gold

And if you listen very hard

The tune will come to you at last

When all are one and one is all

To be a rock and not to roll

Woe oh oh oh oh oh

And she's buying a stairway to heaven

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven

And when she gets there she knows if the stores are closed

With a word she can get what she came for

And she's buying a stairway to heaven, uh uh uh.

Tidus stopped playing and realised he had a small audience of some birds that decided to sit on the railing.

"Hiya guys" Tidus said looking over at the curious birds. He put his guitar down and stood up, he walked to the side of the balcony and peered out at the neighboring houses. He noticed the small brunette sleeping peaceful under the tree.

"Yuna..." he whispered, he watched as her chest slowly rose and fell as she took her calm breaths. Tidus took his guitar inside and put it in a corner, he flopped onto his bed and shut his eyes.

'I wonder if she likes me?' Tidus thought to himself, he quickly dismissed these thoughts and reached over for a pillow.

"Like she would ever like me" Tidus muttered looking up at his plain white ceiling. He stood up and began to walk to the door. He stopped for a second and ran his hand through his hair. He felt the stickiness of it and he turned around.

"Damn chlorine" Tidus muttered walking to the bathroom.

Rikku sat in her room, she had been crying from Yuna's outburst and her tears had made her face sticky and hot.

"Why did I even come here!" Rikku screamed holding her head..

"Why.. Why WHY!" Rikku screamed, she grabbed her bag and and slung some clothes inside. She ripped open her door and bolted down the staircase. Rikku shut her eyes as the tears rolled down as she opened the front door and began to sprint over the front garden.

"No one wants me around, not at home and not here" Rikku whispered to herself. She jumped on the motor bike and shoved her helmet on. Rikku kicked the kickstand and she sped down the road. She did sharp turn after turn taking short breaths with every one.

"Its not like they care" Rikku muttered ignoring the many drivers yelling abuse at her.

"No one cares about me" Rikku whispered feeling more tears slid down her cheeks.

"WHY DO I BOTHER!" Rikku screamed screeching through the red light. She felt a bright light pierce her helmet then every thing went black...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry if it was really bad…. But yeh… LOOK A BLUE CAR!

Ok well if you don't review I wont update :P


End file.
